


西里斯•布莱克对莱姆斯•卢平的五种爱情

by Issas



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Lily Evans/James Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 我们可以用很多词汇形容西里斯•布莱克：充满自信，有时候又有点自大，叛逆，总是唱反调，一个总搞些幺蛾子但一般没有人会真正讨厌的人物（除了鼻涕精，但他没把他算在考虑范围内），不过他最大的特点是有所隐瞒——包括对于他的朋友、敌人、家人、老师和他自己。他一直深深欺骗着自己的一件事便是对于莱姆斯•卢平不可否认的迷恋。





	西里斯•布莱克对莱姆斯•卢平的五种爱情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Types Of Love Sirius Black Had For Remus Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014717) by [williamastankova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova). 



我们可以用很多词汇形容西里斯•布莱克：充满自信，有时候又有点自大，叛逆，总是唱反调，一个总搞些幺蛾子但一般没有人会真正讨厌的人物（除了鼻涕精，但他没把他算在考虑范围内），不过他最大的特点是有所隐瞒——包括对于他的朋友、敌人、家人、老师和他自己。他一直深深欺骗着自己的一件事便是对于莱姆斯•卢平不可否认的迷恋。

 

**< <<友谊之爱(Philia)**

同往常一样，莱姆斯坐在格兰芬多公共休息室里，脑袋深深扎进了面前的那本书，对周围正在进行的一切谈话充耳不闻。劫盗者的其他三个人确实曾试图引起过他的注意，但得到的唯一回应便是他表示“我听见了”的一声含糊的应答。要是有时候他们三个比较幸运的话，或许还能听到他除了哼哼之外的回应——当然从不超过三个字，而且每当他们想要接着聊下去时，莱姆斯就又重新把注意力转回到面前的书本之中了。

但西里斯并不因此而感到沮丧，反而很高兴莱姆斯并没有参与到他们三个人当中来。并不是因为他看不惯自己的这个狼人朋友，而是意味着这样他就不必再偷偷摸摸地看他那个有着浅褐色头发的朋友了——他可以光明正大地盯着他。他想着莱姆斯低头看着书的时候一缕发丝垂落到他的额前，而他的全部注意力都在面前那本书上，没空把那缕头发撩回脑后；他想着莱姆斯在看书看到入神的时候嘴巴会微微张开一点，沉醉于书中的内容而丝毫没有注意到自己看起来有多么迷人。这使西里斯回想起了他们初见时的情景：在1971年的霍格沃茨特快列车上，他和詹姆想找个座位，却因没礼貌和总是吵吵闹闹而被赶出每节车厢后，偶然闯进了列车最远端那节只有三个人的车厢。那节车厢里坐着一个留着油腻背头、长着大鹰钩鼻的黑发男孩，脸上那副空洞漠然的表情简直就像个处于木僵期的精神病人；第二个人是个把胳膊肘撑在桌上正目不转睛地看着书的苍白苗条的女孩，有着一头十分引人注目的、格外鲜艳的红发；第三个人是个身材瘦削但很英俊的男孩，脸上那副和善的表情立刻吸引了西里斯的目光。自然，詹姆自信满满地接近了莉莉，但在对“不用怀疑碰巧是她朋友”的斯内普发表了一番刻薄的评论后，他想要坐在这节车厢里的请求就被无情地拒绝了。然而就在车厢的另一边，西里斯和莱姆斯之间已形成了一种他们深知会持续多年的羁绊。

西里斯从方才那个乐不可支的白日梦中回过神来时，发现自己正眼对眼地盯着莱姆斯，而莱姆斯扬眉向他投以关切的眼神。

“西里斯，”他询问道，“你还好吗？”

西里斯笑着点了点头，在偷看自己的朋友结果被抓了个正着后感到有点头晕目眩。

 

**< <<游戏之爱(Ludus)**

那是一个酷热难耐的夏日，而劫盗者们充分地利用了这一天的时间。西里斯和莱姆斯坐在翠绿的草地上，看着远处的彼得和詹姆滑稽怪异地手舞足蹈着，最后伴随着滑稽的“普通”一声，詹姆适时地掉进了黑湖，使他俩乐得前仰后合。

“你们觉得这很好笑吗？”詹姆一边说着一边把灌进嘴里的湖水吐出来，双臂奋力划着水，但只是把自己推得离岸边更远了。“你们这群混蛋！”

就在这时，莉莉和她那个漂亮的朋友溜达着经过了西里斯和莱姆斯。莉莉那个朋友在注意到大脚板之后随着走路夸张地扭动起了自己的屁股，在他们向湖边走去时咯咯笑着拍了拍莉莉的胳膊。微风把那个女孩“他真可爱！”的悄悄话传入了西里斯犬科动物般灵敏的耳朵。在看到詹姆瞧见莉莉后脸上浮现出的彻头彻尾的恐惧之情后，西里斯就没法再对这一切漠不关心了。詹姆深吸一口气将脑袋埋进了水里，试图躲避那个红发女孩的目光。莉莉显然注意到了这一点，她轻笑了几声，停下来和他们在湖边聊起了天，等待着詹姆宣布失败。

莱姆斯在旁边挪动着身体试图找到一个更舒适的姿势，最后选择跪在了地上，脸上浮现出西里斯在自己这个似乎永远一脸紧张的朋友脸上所见到过的最真诚的喜悦之情。即使年纪尚小，莱姆斯也总是毫无必要地用他那瘦弱的肩膀承受着世界的重担，将一切错误的责任怪罪在自己身上。这有时候确实令西里斯为他感到担忧。

“月亮脸？”西里斯悄声道，为接下来即将进行的谈话感到一阵过分的不安。

“怎么了西里斯？”莱姆斯含糊地回应道。他柔和的语调使西里斯改变了主意——他真的不想用什么沉重的话题破坏他现在的好心情。

他无法短时间内即兴编出什么话来，于是选择用肩膀撞了莱姆斯一下，使他倒向另外一边。与西里斯心中所想的正相反，莱姆斯并没有生气，而是做出了与生气截然相反的举动——翻了个身背朝下躺在了草地上，不由自主地哈哈大笑起来。这让西里斯松了一口气，挪了个窝凑到他身边。

最后莱姆斯停止了大笑坐起身，脸上挂着一抹微笑看着西里斯：“这就是你想跟我说的吗？”

“当然。”西里斯冲他眉开眼笑，语气中待着些微的讽刺之情。

在他们这阵柏拉图式的愉悦之情中，西里斯花了片刻时间考虑着他能遇见莱姆斯的巧合，并向霍格沃茨特快列车致以了更高的感激之情。

 

**< <<无私之爱(Agape)**

几秒钟之前一个狼人还站在那里，但现在同样的位置上取而代之的则是虚弱的、正在哭泣着的莱姆斯•卢平。他紧紧抱着自己的好友西里斯•布莱克化形成为的那只毛茸茸的大狗，泪水和抽噎声淹没在那只一直执着地抓着他、试图使他感觉好受些的动物的皮毛之中，显得有些模糊不清。意识到以阿尼玛格斯的形态并不能劝慰自己的好友，西里斯又变回人形跪在了莱姆斯身边，紧紧地将他拉入怀中，鼓励着他把脸埋进自己那头凌乱的黑色长发之中。在莱姆斯顺从地照做之后，他听见了自己粗哑的嗓音。

“嘘...没事的。”他紧紧抓着莱姆斯的肩膀，害怕一松手他就会从自己的怀抱中逃离出去。“你会没事的。”

莱姆斯从西里斯的怀抱中挣脱了出来，“不，不会的。”他吸了吸鼻子盯着自己的脚尖，“我就是个怪物，瞧瞧我都干了些什么。”

西里斯环顾着脚下似乎是他们曾经坐过的那片沉寂的、被毁得不成样子的草地。早些时候他一直以阿尼玛格斯的形态跟在莱姆斯身后，确保他一切都好，也不会伤害自己。西里斯之前从没见过这个地方，所以他对自己的判断并不能百分之百地肯定，但他还是试图让莱姆斯放下心来。

“你才不是怪物，你是我的朋友。”他说着，假装没有听到莱姆斯沉重呼吸中突然的一滞，没有发觉他颤抖着的身体在听到自己的这句话之后猛然僵住了。“你是莱姆斯•卢平。你才华横溢、善良、聪明、强壮，你才不是怪物。你不会就此认输的。我不会就让你这样认输的。”

西里斯是认真的，这不仅仅是个双关语（译者注："Sirius"和"serious")。如果莱姆斯心里有任何一点觉得整个世界或是他的朋友们没了他会更好的想法或疑虑，除非见了鬼西里斯才不会想办法将这些骗人的谎话从他脑子里抹去。假如莱姆斯认为西里斯会扔下他一个人、甚至都没有尝试着去帮助他就一走了之的话，那劫盗者的其他两个人或许就会把他关进阿兹卡班，然后把钥匙顺着牢房的窗户扔出去。这个想法使西里斯感到一阵灼热感爬上了自己的胸膛，使他抬起自己浸满了冷汗的双手托住莱姆斯的下颌，迫使他直视自己的双眼。

“你不会离我而去的，我也不会离开你。”他坚定地说。

莱姆斯缓缓点了点头，但并没有打破两人之间的眼神交流。他俩在空中交汇的眼神中倾注了什么令人流连的东西，使他们私下里都希望这个对视永远也不会结束。

 

**< <<情欲之爱(Eros)**

他们已经上了五年级，西里斯开始感到愈发急不可耐了。每当莱姆斯弯腰捡起掉落在地上的书本或是坐的离他过近——他可以 _发誓_ 莱姆斯绝对很清楚自己究竟在做些什么——时，西里斯都希望自己能拥有他，宣称他属于自己。虽然他俩仅仅是朋友关系而且西里斯很 _清楚_ 莱姆斯是直的，但他体内有什么在叫嚣着，促使自己不断地跟莱姆斯没话找话，或者 _至少_ 能为他俩关系的更进一步做出点实际的行动（虽然他的身体确实是在幻想着一些他试图从脑海里抹去的更加少儿不宜的事情，因为那些过于直观的画面最终会使他不由自主地脸红得像棵甜菜）。

西里斯看着莱姆斯沉思的时候用手指在他饱满的嘴唇上跳着一支不协调的踢踏舞。这景象折磨着他，使他在椅子里局促不安地扭动着身体，试图将目光从面前的人身上移开——当然最后他的努力遭遇了惨败。当莱姆斯的舌头也加入了手指在嘴唇上有节奏的敲击之后，西里斯知道自己的努力已经成功无望了。他禁不住伸出手去，用手指抚摸着那纤细的、富有诗意的、伤痕累累的手臂，握住了他最好的老友那柔软又略显粗糙的手。然后西里斯对上了莱姆斯写着“你他妈在干什么”的狂乱的眼神，但他并没有大叫着叫自己停下来。即使他现在可以说话，他也根本不知道究竟该说些什么。他不知道自己究竟在做些什么，他甚至都不能确定方才做出那一系列动作的人到底是不是自己。在莱姆斯还没来得及开口询问时，西里斯就已经向他扑了过去，用自己的嘴唇把他未说出口的话语堵在了嘴里。

就如同他担心的那样，莱姆斯推开他说道：“西里斯，你确定你真的还好吗？”

在两人间狭小的空隙中西里斯把头埋进了莱姆斯的胸膛，引发了一阵剧烈的咳嗽，然后咬牙切齿地意识到此刻自己有多么难受。然而实际上他不知怎么觉得自己既淫荡又沮丧，心里惊讶着方才发生的那一切。

 

**< <<现实之爱(Pragma)**

劫盗者詹姆、彼得、莱姆斯和西里斯最后一次登上了霍格沃茨特快列车。这显然是他们在上学的这七年里所经历过的感情最强烈的一次回程——包括詹姆通过又一次的浪漫举止表明了自己对莉莉的爱，然后又一次被拒绝后哭得用光了他们四个人的所有纸巾那一次。然而这一次他们沉默不语地坐在车厢内，倾听着从其他车厢传来的交谈声，以及火车疾驰而过发出的隆隆的声响。最后尖头叉子打破了车厢内的沉默。

“所以就这样了。”他发出了一声叹息。在毕业前的几周里他们都心烦意乱，詹姆的状态尤其地差。

“是啊。”彼得正如詹姆一样平静地答道，生怕再多说一个字自己就会泪流满面。毕竟，面前坐着的他七年来的挚友们，谁能保证他们以后还能再见面呢？

显然，西里斯和莱姆斯是车厢内唯二想要好好聊一聊的人（大部分是和对方一对一的谈话）。时间在谈笑声和泪水中匆匆流逝。詹姆和彼得继续打闹着移到了另一边的座位上，只留下了西里斯和莱姆斯两人。西里斯出于本能地伸出胳膊握住了莱姆斯的手，最终不知怎么，两人的手指交缠在了一起，但没有人对此发出抱怨。

“我会想你的月亮脸。”西里斯低下头，假装突然对桌子上的一处污渍产生了极大的兴趣。

“我也会想你的大脚板。”莱姆斯握紧了西里斯的手，使他抬起头来，“但这并不是永别，对吗？‘你不会离我而去的，我也不会离开你’，对吗？”他看起来...抱有希望？充满探寻？焦虑不安？

西里斯脸上挤出一个笑容，意识到莱姆斯即使不一定要但依旧想和他待在一起的想法给予了自己一定的安慰。“那当然。”

“对啊。”

“你个混蛋。”

“我知道。”西里斯厚颜无耻地龇牙一笑。

“蠢货。”莱姆斯小声嘟哝着，故意使西里斯刚好能听到他的话。

“笨蛋。”西里斯冲桌子另一头低声道，收获了彼得奇怪的眼神和詹姆竖起的大拇指。莱姆斯只是窃笑了起来。

二十分钟后劫盗者们站在了九又四分之三站台上，互相凝视着对方：彼得凝视着詹姆，詹姆凝视着西里斯，西里斯凝视着莱姆斯，而莱姆斯也回望着他。在四个人互相的凝视结束之后，詹姆不情愿地被旁边一个留着粗犷黑发的男人拽走了，那个男人结结实实地跟詹姆来了个熊抱，然后旁边的一个女人随意亲吻了一下他的脸颊。当詹姆转向他的三个挚友，和他们说再见时，一滴泪水从他的眼眶里滑落下来。然后他和自己的父母一起转身离去，把脸埋在他母亲的衬衫里边哭边抹着眼泪，就好像在悼念一个去世的好友一般。彼得望着波特一家离去的背影，没有注意到自己的妹妹已经站在了身边拉着他的衣襟。他还没来得及说些什么就被自己的妈妈拽出了人群。现在就又只剩下他们两个了。西里斯的眼睛对上了莱姆斯的目光。

“我真的会想念你的月亮脸。”西里斯努力克制住了即将夺眶而出的泪水，将脸埋在了莱姆斯脖颈间那令人心安的、熟悉的交界地带。

“ _不要_ 现在就哭好吗大脚板，因为如果你哭的话，我就也会哭了，那样的话咱俩看起来就有点奇怪了，不是吗？”莱姆斯的话又一次让西里斯笑了出来。他吸了吸鼻子，抑制住了即将流下来的眼泪。

“我不太擅长告别，甚至是‘回见’这种。”西里斯纠正道，“那我们就——？”他有些不确定地张开双臂，摆出了一个有些怪异的姿势。

相比于口头回应，莱姆斯的身体先做出了反应。他用胳膊紧紧环住了西里斯，力道大得几乎使西里斯觉得自己要窒息了。他赶紧拍着莱姆斯的后背，让他松开了自己。

“抱歉，我只是——”莱姆斯有点尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，“有点情绪激动。狼的力气嘛。”

西里斯哈哈大笑起来，但并没有做出回应。两个人站在原地凝视着彼此，或许凝视的时间有点过长了——直到片刻后莉莉走过来直截了当地问道：“你们俩亲热完了吗？”

西里斯本以为莱姆斯会因这句话而感到恼怒，但实际上莱姆斯看起来好像还真在认真考虑莉莉说的话。西里斯决定最好还是暂时别去打扰莱姆斯的思路，退后一步看着他脸上的情绪变化。最后莱姆斯的脸庞锁定在一个坚定的表情上。他向前一步靠近了西里斯，将手抚上了他的脸颊。西里斯向他投去一个疑惑的眼神后热切地点了点头，莱姆斯这才继续了他的动作。

这个吻来得有些犹豫，而且西里斯可以发誓如果不是事先知道，他根本不会发觉到刚才莱姆斯真的吻了自己。在沉醉于这个亲吻之中的时候，西里斯辨认出了莱姆斯口中散发出的香味：薄荷和巧克力，或许还有一点泡泡糖的味道。两人的嘴唇以轻快的节奏互相研磨着，在终于分开彼此之后他们都有些上气不接下气了。尽管如此，莱姆斯脸上依旧挂着不容错过的笑容。

“现在你吻了我，我可就 _真的_ 不想走了。”西里斯半开玩笑地嗔怒道。

“呃——西里斯？”莱姆斯说道，嗓音微微颤抖，“你是真的不大喜欢你的家人们，对吗？”

“ ‘不喜欢’这个词未免有点轻描淡写了。”

“那么，你觉得我的家人们怎么样？”莱姆斯问道，强烈暗示着什么，但西里斯似乎没有意识到他这句话中的含沙射影。

“他们看起来挺好的，比我的家人们好上一千倍——尽管这说明不了多少——你问这个干嘛？”西里斯像个好奇的小孩子似地把头歪向一边。

“你-你愿意来我们家住吗？反正我的家人们跟我说过好几次叫我邀请你来我们家了。”莱姆斯露出了一个有些不自然却又满怀希望的笑容，希望他已经正确传达了自己的意思。

西里斯想着自己可以打破父母的规矩，在莱姆斯家里至少待上整整一个夏天。他想着他们可以把詹姆和彼得也请过来，就像过去一样——当然还有更多的恶作剧可以做。想到这里，他忍俊不禁地握住了莱姆斯的手。

“我当然愿意。”

我们可以用很多词汇形容莱姆斯•卢平：才华横溢，直觉敏锐，永远像只慈爱的老母鸡般包容他们三个的恶作剧，善解人意，令人愉快，甚至还他妈是个狼人。但他最大的特点是已陷入了热恋，在爱情中一片痴心，眼里只装的下，无可救药而一片真心地将自己的爱奉献于——凡是你能想到的——西里斯•布莱克。(Remus Lupin was a lot of things: brilliant, intuitive, mothering, understanding, wonderful and even a goddamn werewolf. But the thing he was the most was head-over-heels in love - besotted, only had eyes for, hopelessly devoted to; you name it – with Sirius Black.)

 

2019-4-5


End file.
